


The Boy She Brought Home

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: When a boy from school mentions about Carol’s sexual orientation, Rindy feels uncomfortable talking about it. A one-shot.





	The Boy She Brought Home

“Is it true what they say about your mother?” questioned the sandy haired boy that was walking Rindy home one summer evening. His name was Scott “Scottie” Erickson. He was a kid from her middle school who lived just a few miles up the road from her grandparents’ mansion home. Scottie was already 13 years old and was a foot taller than she was. He was the youngest out of three sisters and two brothers.

“True about what?” Rindy said. She felt silly for still holding onto her empty paper ice cream cup and wanted to throw it away, but she couldn’t locate the nearest wastebasket anywhere. She had two scoops of strawberry banana from the ice cream parlor in town and finished it during the five mile walk back.

“Your mother’s a dyke? She’s into other women?” Scottie’s voice grew high with accusation. Like he just blamed her for something she didn’t do. Like it was all her fault for her mother’s sexual orientation.

Rindy closed her sticky lips and came across the bitter aftertaste of banana in her mouth. She didn’t want to talk about Carol and her attraction to women. Scottie Erickson was not ready yet, because _she_ still had a hard time. Rindy didn’t mind talking about her parents’ divorce, but her mother’s “irregular” lifestyle was not an easy topic for discussion. 

“If it’s true, that’s just sick,” Scottie kept going. “Your mother should hang herself for that.”

Rindy angrily crushed the paper cup in one hand making the spoon fall out feeling both her eyes sting with hot tears. Her throat tightened up. Scottie was laughing and side-bumping her playfully. 

The boy dropped her off at the dirt paved roundabout in front of the mansion with his leather bag hanging around one shoulder. Rindy headed straight for the front door with Scottie waving goodbye calling out, “See ya!”

With her fingers fumbling, the Airds’ housemaid, Kimberly, opened the door from inside, making Rindy stumble upon her slippered feet. Kimberly quickly reached over and grabbed the girl to stand up. 

“Sweet child—are you alright?” 

“Sorry,” Rindy mumbled. She felt the warmth of the dark skinned woman’s fingers grab hold of the empty ice cream cup.

“Lemme toss that away for you, Miss Rindy.”

“Where’s my grandma and grandpa?” 

“They’re driving their way back from Bridgeport,” Kimberly explained. “Your grandmother mentioned on the phone that you can have your supper whenever you’re hungry. Just say the magic words and I’ll fix whatever you want in the kitchen!”

“I’m not hungry. I’m going upstairs.” Rindy moved past the housemaid with Kimberly looking after her, clicking her teeth.

Rindy dropped her purple handbag on the desk chair inside her bedroom before throwing herself on the twin mattress on her stomach, picking up her latest superhero comic book. She began reading where she left off and felt asleep with her cheek resting on the left page, drooling on the printed art.

Thirty minutes later, Rindy woke up to find Kimberly telling her there was a plate of cooked sausage rice and carrots waiting for her downstairs and that her mother was on the telephone. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Carol greeted her from the other line. “How’s my girl?” 

“I’m good. I took a nap,” Rindy said. “I also got some ice cream with a boy from school.” 

“Ooh,” Carol gushed. “A boy? What’s his name?”

“Scottie Erickson. You don’t know him.”

Carol chuckled. “He’s being nice to you and all that?”

Rindy lowered her eyes. “Uh huh.”

Carol heard the drop in her voice. “What’s the matter? You sound unhappy, darling.”

“It’s nothing, Mom.”

“Are your grandparents still leaving Bridgeport?”

“Yeah, I guess...”’

“Slowpokes.” Carol sighed from the other line. “You sure you’re okay? I can come right over if you want me to?” 

“No, I’m good here,” Rindy spoke back, holding the clunky phone against her ear. “I better go eat now. Kimberly’s calling for me.”

“I love you,” Carol said. “Always.”

“Love you, too. Bye...”

“Have a goodnight, and I will check back with you tomorrow morning.”

_“Click.”_

_“Click.”_

Rindy stared at the black rotary phone before heading into the dining room where her dinner plate was left waiting.


End file.
